Life in Limbo
by Liusaidh
Summary: This is my first fan fic. The main character in it is my own creation, but it also contains all the kids from X men Ev. Chap 9 up. Remy and Rogue but not as a couple and other Xmen. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Eyes and hair arn't the same

**Disclaimer Unfortunatly i don't own the xmen or anything linked with them in this story. (I wan' gambit )**

WARNING: It also contains some mentions of abuse (but only minor)

A/N;This chapter is just an introdution to the main character anddoes not contain much Xmen, Just a comment at the end, but from C2, they play a big part.

* * *

A young woman laid on a hospital bed. Sweat was pouring down her flushed face as she strained in agony. She was in labor.

"That's it one more push and you're done."

"I can't. I can't."

"You can. Now push."

The girl screamed and sighed in relief as she pushed her baby out at last.

"It's a girl. That's one of each. A perfect set of twins."

_Later that night._

"Look at them Annie. Aren't they gorgeous."

"What shall we call him? I still like Joshua."

"Yeah, What about our little girl?"

"What about it?"

"Annie don't be like that, there is nothing wrong with her."

"Yes there is. Look at her eyes."

"The doctor said that it would be fine. They will settle out as she gets older."

"They also said she may be blind. We're 17 years old. How will we cope with a disabled child? This is all your fault. If you hadn't got me pregnant we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Fine, Then Rowan will be my responsibility."

_5 years later._

A girl of about 5 is sat at a table drawing a picture like many girls her age do. The only difference is that this girl has a baldhead covered up by a bandana.

"But why don't I have hair mummy. I want it to be in pigtails like jenny next door does."

"I've told you before child. You're ill."

"But why isn't Joshy?"

"BECAUSE HE ISN'T NOW SHUT UP CHILD AND PUT YOUR GLASSES ON AND HIDE THOSE GOD FORSAKEN EYES."

"But daddy said I didn't have to wear my glasses inside because there was no one to see."

"WELL YOUR _DADDY _ISN'T HERE AND YOU ARE TO DO AS I TELL YOU TOO."

"But I don't like wearing my glasses, I keep walking in to things."

"THAT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID AND CLUMSY. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT."

The little girl ran crying from the table.

_10 years later_

The young girl has now grown up; She's become independent and headstrong. She is comfortable with her unusual appearance.

"ROWEN. GOD HELP ME IF YOU WALK OUT THIS HOUSE WITH OUT YOUR GLASSES ON I WILL NEVER LET YOU BACK IN."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME. AND I'M STILL HERE. TRUTH IS YOU'DE RATHER HAVE ME IN THE HOUSE WHERE NOONE CAN SEE INSTEAD OF OUT THERE."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE A FREAK AND A MISTAKE."

"NO I'M NOT. JUST BECAUSE MY EYES AND HAIR AREN'T EXACTLY WHAT YOU'DE CALL NORMAL, BUT NOBODY CAN TELL ANYWAY. THEY JUST THINK THE HAIRS DYED AND I WEAR CONTACTS. YOU ARE THE FREAK MOTHER. JUST BECAUSE YOU NEVER WANTED ME AND JOSH DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BLAME EVERYTHING ON US. WE DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO BE A WHORE. WE DIDN'T MAKE YOU OPEN YOUR LEGS TO THE FIRST MAN WHO CAME ALONG."

_SLAP. _It wasn't the first time the older women had hit her daughter. And wasn't the worst by far.

"That'll make sure you keep those glasses on."

_Present Day._

"There's Josh's freak of a sister."

"Does she think she looks cool with blue hair and those freaky contacts?"

"I can't believe they're twins. Can you? I mean they are just so different."

"I know. Hey I'm thinking of asking him to the dance do you think he will say yes?"

"Of course he will."

Talk followed the 17-year-old girl as she walked down her school corridor. Her arms wrapped round books covered in scribbles and lyrics. She came to her locker and ripped a poster for the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance down. _Girls ask boys, that's a laugh. Who'd want to go with me?_ Years of the verbal and physical abuse she'd suffered at the hands of the mother, and the constant bullying she had received at school had changed Rowen from an outgoing teen in to a self-conscious young woman with few friends. She pulled open her locker and through her books in.

"Hey Limbo. Want a lift home?"

Rowen turned around to face her popular brother. The only thing she ever agreed with the 'Popular' kids about was that she did not believe they were related at times. He was a star athlete who their mother adored, and he looked normal.

"Melanie's thinking about asking you to the dance." They set of walking down the corridor.

"Melanie is a pain. She thinks that we should be dating just because she's the head cheerleader and I'm captain of the football team. Who you going to ask?"

"No one."

"Come on Row. You've got to go."

"Why? Every one thinks I'm a freak. And I don't blame them. I think I'll pass on the lift. I wanna go to town and get some hair dye."

"No. The girls think you're a 'freak' as you put it because you are gorgeous and has funky hair, the guys just agree because they are scared of loosing their girlfriends. I'll take you to town and buy you some ice cream. But no hair dye. Wish I had hair like yours."

"I wish it was like yours. I'd kill for black hair and blue eyes."

"It's boring. Now get in the car. I'm getting cold." Brushed off his sisters comment.

"NO. JOSH STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER. WE BOTH KNOW THE TRUTH. I'M A FREAK AND IT'S NEVER GOING TO CHANGE. WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE. TO BE FORCED TO WEAR SUNGLASSES EVEN IN WINTER. TO BE 5 YEARS OLD AND NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T BE PRETTY AND HAVE YOUR HAIR IN PIGTAILS LIKE THE OTHER GIRLS YOUR AGE. TO BE…"

Thunderclouds had suddenly appeared in the sky and a crack of lightning cut Rowen off midsentance. She looked up at the sky and watched the rain start to fall.

"To be hit by you're mother?" Josh's voice brought her attention back to the car.

"Why did dad have to leave me Josh?"

"He was fed up of her. And I don't blame him. Now are we going for ice-cream or not?"

"Ok."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_2 months later._

"Josh. Why have you brought me to New York to get you're tux for the prom. They do have shops in Salem."

"Because I know you wanted to come for our birthday. And we're meeting dad later."

"Really. I thought we weren't allowed to see him."

"We're 18. We can do what we like."

Leaving their money on the table the 2 stood up and walked out of the café.

"So are you sure you're not coming to the prom. It's our last big school event before we graduate."

"No one has asked me, there for I am not going."

"Not even with Mona. I thought she would want to laugh at all the jocks and cheerleaders."

"That was the plan until she got a date."

"With?"

"A jock."

"I mean who?"

"Josh, How the hell should I know? Wow. What's going on over there? It looks like there's a fire. Want to go check it out?"

"What is it with you and disasters?"

As the two got closer to the smoke they could hear the screaming of the people and see what looked like a giant robot. Rowen ran off ahead of her brother to see what was happening.

"Josh look."

They were people all over the place. Some flying, others on the floor. All trying to stop the metallic creature that was attacking them. One person in particular caught Rowen's eye. He looked a similar age to her and was throwing what looked like glowing playing cards at the robot. They exploded on contact and the robot spun round. It ended up facing Josh who was stood a few feet away from his twin. It raised it arm and shot a laser out of a cannon. With out thinking what she was doing Rowen threw her arm up towards her brother and screamed his name. Before the laser hit him it was stopped by a force field that glowed a similar blue colour to Rowen's hair. The robot followed the line of the field to the source. Rowen. It shot again. This time hitting her straight in the chest before she had time to react. She felt her self flying off her feet and hitting a nearby wall. She stared in the direction she had come for a second as she laid on the floor, and watched her twin run towards her. Then her eyes drifted shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_The robot followed the line of the field to the source. Rowen. It shot again. This time hitting her straight in the chest before she had time to react. She felt her self flying off her feet and hitting a nearby wall. She stared in the direction she had come for a second as she laid on the floor, and watched her twin run towards her. Then her eyes drifted shut._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rowen could feel her body absorbing the energy she had been shot with. She could feel her self-getting stronger. Her eyes flew open. The blue lightning streak through the center glowed eerily. She got to her feet and walked determinedly towards the robot that had tried to hurt her and her brother.

"Limbo stop. Rowen. ROWEN! PLEASE STOP." As Josh yelled after her, Rowen felt her self get stronger. She rose in to the air and threw a ball of energy she had created in her hands at the head of the robot. It turned back round to face her and tried to shoot again. This time Rowen was ready. She created a force field.

_How am I doing this? What is it that I'm doing? Why couldn't I have listened to josh and not got involved? Look at all the energy crackling in the air. It's making me feel alive. So strong._

A whirring noise redirected Rowens thoughts back to the situation at hand. The robot had opened a shield at its chest and exposed several more canons. It had also exposed it's wiring. Rowen grinned and threw another ball of energy at the guns before it shot at her.

_I hope that works and doesn't just make it stronger._

At the same time as her energy hit, a ball of ice, flame, lightning and several cards also struck the same place. Smoke started to pour our of the cavity in the chest of the robot. Guessing what was coming next Rowen flew back to her brother and shoved him to the ground creating a field around them both, just as the explosion hit them.

As the smoke cleared figured emerged towards the twins. Now on their feet josh pulled his sister behind him.

"Thank you for your help young lady. From that look on you is face I'm guessing you are wanting to know what is going on?"

Rowen nodded and shoved her shades back on her face feeling very self-conscious about all of the eyes on her.

_You're not joking mate. What the hell am I?_

"You are a mutant Rowen was it?"

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Because I also am I mutant. I'm telepathic. Which means I can read you're thoughts."

"YOU CAN WHAT! STAY OUR OF MY HEAD"

A storm started to break over the group.

"Well that is interesting. Ororo would you mind?"

Rowen watched as a young African woman with white blond hair flew in to the air and raised her hands to the forming clouds.

"Storm can control the weather. And from what I saw of you're powers and the reading I received from you it seems that you can effect the electricity in the air. Using it to fly, and create fields for protection. Also the energy that you were fighting with seemed to come from with in you. I would like it if you were to accompany me back to the institute where I live along with other people like us. And Mr. LeBeau will you put that cigarette out now. You have been told about smoking while you are on missions."

Rowen looked up at the young man who had caught her attention earlier. He smiled sheepishly and dropped a lit cigarette to the floor.

"Row's not going anywhere without me."

"That's quite alright young man. I would not dream of taking your twin away from you. It is obvious that you care about each other greatly."

"That's because I'm all she has."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Xavier's Institute for gifted children_

"So what are these test the professor is doing on Josh?" Rowen was walking down the corridor of the Xavier institute for the gifted with a young Red headed women by the name of Jean Grey.

"Don't worry Rowen…"

"Call me Limbo."

"Erm well ok. They are just to see if he has any powers. As you are twins he most likely does. Anyway why Limbo?"

"Josh." Rowen face broke in to a smile. "I have this theory that all life is, is a series of trials to determine whether we go to heaven or hell. We are only here until we have finished all business we have to attend to. We live in Limbo waiting to die."

"God that's so depressing."

"Yeah well I'm that sort of person." The smile faded from Rowen's face as she remembered how she got that way.

"…And this is the Rec room." Jean brought her back to her thoughts.

The rec room was filled with people. Rowen recognized most of them from the mission earlier. Her eyes scanned and fell on the boy who had caught her attention.

"Jean, who's that? The Lad with the cards."

"That's Remy LeBeau. He's the resident ladies man."

_He's cute. Wish I could get to know him. But why would he want to get to know somebody like me_.

Suddenly pain exploded in Rowen's head. She shut her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

_Great why do I have to get a head ache now._

Then almost as soon as it had come on it went. She opened her eyes again. This time she could see a fuzzy aura of light around Jeans body.

_"I wonder if she is ok?"_

Rowen answered jeans questions. "I'm fine."

"Eh I didn't ask you anything."

"Yeah you did. You asked if I was ok."

"No I didn't. I just thought it. Hey you don't think you are telepathic too are you?"

"No I think it's more to do with being able to see your aura. I think I'm reading it."

"It would make sense. Being able to read a persons energy. So what does it look like?"

"It's a redy orange colour. Same as your hair." Rowen looked backing to the Rec room. "That Remy's is a magenta sort of colour. That lad playing table tennis has one a blue sort of colour. Wow."

"What?"

"The lass with the white streaked fringe. It's strange. It's emerald green, but around her head it's like a rainbow of colours."

"That's rogue. She has the ability to absorb peoples energy." Jean paused a minute. "The prof wants us back."

"Well it seems that you too have the X gene Josh, but as it hasn't presented any problems yet I do not see the reason why you can't carry on living as you do. But you have a choice to make Rowen. You can either go home and carry on living as before, or you can stay here and learn to control your powers."

Rowen didn't even think about it.

"I would like to stay."

Josh looked shocked. "Row, Don't be stupid. You're coming home with me."

"No, Josh. I have nothing to go home for. I'm not popular like you."

"But what about school and the prom. And graduation."

"What about them. I wasn't planning on going anyway."

"It is possible for Rowen to finish her studies here."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Back in Salem, Massachusetts._

"ROWEN YOU ARE NOT TO GO WITH THOSE PEOPLE."

"IT'S BETTER THAN BEING HERE. THEY GENUINLY WANT TO HELP ME LEARN."

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU LITTLE WITCH?"

A smile crept across Rowens face. "Because as you put it mother. I'm a witch. I can read their energies. That's how I know. Just as I can know that you want nothing more to get rid of me. And these people don't care what I look like. To them I'm normal."

"You will never be normal."

Stay calm. God her aura is so black.

"I don't care. I don't need to be normal. I just want to be me." Rowen picked her bag up and turned to walk out of the door. Mr. Logan, one of the institutes teachers had driven her back and was waiting in the car along with Jean and Remy who had offered to go for the ride so Rowen didn't end up on her own.

"Bye Josh." She gave her brother a hug. As she let go Rowen felt herself being grabbed by the hair.

"You are not going anywhere my girl. Josh go upstairs. NOW"


	3. wound that time won't heal

Warning This chap contains yet more descriptions of abuse.

* * *

_Rowen felt herself being grabbed by the hair._

_"You are not going anywhere my girl. Josh go upstairs. NOW"_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rowen hit the floor at force. She lay there for a second then got to her feet. She went to head back to the door, but her way was blocked by her mother. As her mum hit her Rowen's sunglasses got knocked to the floor. Her eyes started to glow as the power inside her started to show. Her clenched hands where briefly surrounded by cyan blue energy before fading as Rowen struggled to hide it. As she blocked the blows her mother reined on her the best she could, Rowen just wished that there was someone who would help her.

"Looks like it might rain soon. The girls been in there a while. Ya think she's ok?" Logan was lent against the bonnet of the car staring at the sky with a cigar in his hand talking to Remy LeBeau who was also smoking.

"At least dey have stopped shouting. Ask Jeanie. She's men' to be de telepath." The lad waved to his female companion who was still in the car on the phone.

"What Remy? I'm trying to talk to Scott."

"Contact de fille and fin' what is taking her so long."

"You're just as capable of walking to the door and finding out your self gambit." Jean started to get annoyed she knew what the Cajun was implying, but she did not enjoy prying on other people with out permission.

"But you have dat amazing telepathy at your service." Remy started to turn on the charm that had helped him get his way so many times before, except with jean.

Jean just shook her head and went back to her call.

"Mum Leave her alone." Josh was stood on the stairs. He'd tried to split up a fight between his mother and twin only one time before, and had his arm broken for the trouble. "Limbo just use your power to stop her. You don't have to hurt her."

Rowen's eyes widened (well as much as they could with bruises forming around them) in realization.

_I forgot about the fields. God all this time and I could have stopped her._

Rowen threw her arms in air above her and started to stand carefully, forcing her mother away with the energy field at the same time.

"I'm going mum. I'm not the little girl you used to push around anymore. I can stop you. With out having to resort to violence…" _As much as I would love to_. "Don't worry. I wont be in touch." As she had done so many times before Rowen picked her glasses up off the floor, only to find they were broken.

_Great. Now I can't go. I've got nothing to hide the black eye with._

"That's messed up you plan hasn't it. The second you stop what ever it is that you are doing, I will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

"SHUT UP MUM! Here limbo, have my shades. I don't wear them." Josh pushed his glasses in to Rowen's hands.

"Joshy. I thought you didn't want me to go."

"You're right. You can't stay. Will you be able to hold that field until you are out of the door?" Josh looked down fondly at his twin and handed her, her bag.

"I'll try. Thank you. You know where I am if you need me."

"Yeah. Now go."

Rowen sat in the back of the car with Remy looking through a photograph album. Jean had got in the front with Logan to give the two a chance to get to know each other properly. You didn't have to be a telepath to tell that they were attracted to one another.

"So why did you have a bald head when you were a chil' cherie? Had dat belle hair of yours not grown?"

"My mother used to shave it off. She wanted to make me look more normal."

"What do you mean by dat? It is dyed non?"

"Nope. It's natural blue. Now you know that you can see why my mother thought I was a freak."

"You're not a freak. You're a mutant. It's much better. Am ah right Logan?"

There was a grunt from the driver's seat of the car. Remy looked down at one of the pictures in the album. Limbo was on the shoulders of her dad. She can't have been much more that 7and she was grinning.

_Le fille is so belle when she smiles. Ah wonder why she does not do it more often._

He looked back to the picture and a mark on the young girls arm caught his eye. He casually wiped the picture, expecting it to be a smudge, but nothing happened. He looked up at the girl sat next to him. Her eye was starting to go purple around the socket.

_Merde. What is dat from? It definitely wasn't dere earlier. I couldn't stop looking at them. Dey are almost as unusual as mine. I wonder… _Remy glanced back to the photo and started to put 2 and 2 together.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Logan, Why do I have to take part in the training session? Can't I just watch? I mean, it's only my first one and I'm not that good with my powers yet?" Rowen had been following Logan around all morning trying to get out of the session as she was the feeling the effects of the previous weeks beating. Some how she had managed to keep her shades on to hid her black eye, and stay covered up to hide the bruises that covered her stomach, back and arms. Both with out too many questions.

"Ya going sparks. And ya taking part. Like it or not. Now get down to the danger room." Rowen scowled at Logan as he walked off to finish rounding up straggling students, then smiled. It seemed that Logan had nicknames for nearly all of the kids at the institute. And it made her feel accepted. She had become 'sparks' during the trip back when she had powered up slightly during a dream. Apparently she had been glowing blue and looked like a giant sparkler.

Rowen sat on the floor next to Remy in the danger room.

"Cherie. I don' mean to question your judgment but how do you expect to train in a jumper and jeans."

"Oh shut up. With any luck logan might let me off."

"Ah hate to be de one to disappoint such a belle fille but dat is not going to happen."

As Rowen got ready to respond Logan entered the room followed by a very disgruntled lad with Brown hair. Rowen tried to remember his name. She'd got in to a habit during the past week of trying to remember the name and powers of a person when she saw them.

_That's Bobby. Or is it Sam. Which ever it is it's defiantly the ice boy. I think…_

"Right sparks, you're up. And remember no powers. Including reading her energy to figure out her next move or what ever it is ya do. Go easy on her half pint. Don't want to send her to the hospital wing on her first day."

Rowen was suddenly brought back to reality. She stood and walked over to the short brunette in the middle of the room. As it had done so many times before, talk followed her path.

"Who do you reckon will win?"

"Kits obviously. She's better trained."

"How'd you know?"

"Yeah. Limbo looks like the sort to get in to fights."

As sudden movement hurt Rowen mainly tried to concentrate on stopping any of Kitty's punches from reaching her. At one point the other girl went to kick Rows legs out. She attempted to jump, but her leg didn't work properly. She fell to the floor and her glasses went flying. Without even bothering to retrieve them Rowen stood up and ran from the eyes that were fixed on her face.

She headed up to the dorms and carelessly bumped in to another student, Rogue, who had just got out of the shower having escaped the training session early. As their bare skin made contact all the thoughts and memories that had been plaguing Rowen's head went in to the other girl. Rogue stared after the fleeing girl.

_Mah god. That poor girl. The pain. Her mother. An' ah thought mah family wa' bad. Ah've got to tell Logan._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rogue walked in to the Danger room to find Logan and Remy yelling at each other.

"Gumbo, You walk out this training session and you're grounded?"

"Did you see de look on de fille's face Logan? Because ah did. She needs to talk to someone. Ah should have worked it out."

"Doesn't the way she didn't tell anyone give you the idea that she may not want to talk about it? What do ya want stripes?"

"Ah touched her Logan. Rowen. The new girl. It wasn't just anyone who gave her that black eye. It was her mum."

"Merde. Ah'm going to talk to her." Remy grabbed the shades off Logan and walked out of the room.

"Scott take over the session. I need to talk to Charlie."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rowen face down on her bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away."

"Let me in cherie. Ah want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Ah can help you."

"No you can't, no one can."

"Ah can. Ah know what you are going through. Ah've been dere my self."

Rowen flung the door open and stared at the boy stood there for a second. Trying to tell if he was telling the truth.

_If he's lying he must be good at it._

She stepped back to allow Remy to enter.

"Merci, Ah believe dat dese belong to you." He handed back her shades.

"Thanks. Now talk."

"Can' you just read my energy."

"There are something's that I'd rather be told."

"Well ah'm adopted, and mon pere used to get a bit rough. If me or my brother Henry didn' do what he wanted he'd hit us. Ah understan' dat it's not quite the same as what you went through, but ah know. And if you want to tell me about it den ah'll here." He stood to walk out of the room, as he reached for the handle Rowen spoke.

"I was 6... The first time she hit me."

"Merde. Ah thought dat pere was bad, and ah was 13."

"I was playing on the swings with the girl who lived next door to us. I'd taken my shades off. They kept slipping down my nose and it was hard to get really high while I was holding them up. So I just threw them on the grass. I didn't think anything of it. It's not like Jenny was looking at me. But my mum was. She came round and pulled my off the swing and took me home. To start she'd just slap me. But as I got older and when dad walked out, it got worse."

"What about you're brother, Did he not try to stop her, or did she hit him too?"

"Josh was her favorite. He got everything I didn't. When he found out what was happening he tried to stop her. Until she broke his arm. After that he was too scared. I only hit back once. And ended up in hospital." Rowen started to cry. She'd never talked to anybody about what had happened before. All of the memories she had tried so hard to suppress had come flooding back.

"Ah'm sorry cherie." Remy wrapped his arms around the girl sat in the bad next to him. As he did she flinched in pain. "Let me look. Please. Ah won' tell no one, ah promise."

"Yeah, but what's a promise from a thief."

"How you know?"

"Read your energy as you told me your story to see what you were missing out." Rowen pulled her jumper off the best she could. Remy gasped as he saw the mass of purple bruises and scars down the girls arm.

"What are de scars from?"

"She threw me through a glass window. That's how I ended up in hospital. Josh took me when she had gone to bed."

"Your brother really loves you doesn' he. Must have been hard to leave him."

"It was. But he wanted me to come here. He knew I had to get away."

_"Rowen will you please come to my office. I think we need to discuss something's. You may bring Mr. LeBeau too if it would make you feel more comfortable."_

Rowen frowned for a second. "The professor wants to see me. He says you can come too."

"Logan will have told him."

"WHAT?"

"You bumped in to rogue on your way up here. She found out and came to tell Logan."

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THIS EARLIER." Rowen stared out of the window. It had started to rain.

"Ah'm sorry cherie. You were upset and ah didn' think dat the prof would want to talk to you right away."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Would you like to explain about your past limbo?"

Rowen slouched further down in her chair, begging herself not to start crying again. "I'm sorry sir. But I don't think I can. I just can't talk about it."

"That's ok. To start why don't you just tell me why nobody picked up on it earlier? At your past school for example."

"Because Josh was fine. It just looked like I was clumsy. It's also rare for me to get a black eye. She always… did it where no one could see, unless she was really angry that is."

"I see. There is another way I can find out about the abuse. I can use my telepathy. But I will leave the choice to you."

Rowen looked around the room to try see the reaction to this suggestion on the others faces. She gently surveyed each person, trying to read their energies with out them noticing too much.

"Ok. I'll do it."

It was like reliving every beating over again. She saw her dad leaving. She watched josh cling to their mother's leg while she just clung to the staircase. She felt the agony of going through the window, and the pain of sitting with shards of glass in her back and arms for over an hour while her mother watched TV. Eventually it was over. Rowen huddled down in the chair crying.

"I think you should go see Mr. McCoy Rowen. I have a feeling that one of your ribs may be broken." The professor sounded drained.

"I'll take her chuck. You need rest and she doesn't look in any condition to go on her own."_ Poor sparks. It must have been pretty rough if it's affected Charles in this way. Logan continued thinking to himself as he walked over to the girl and lifted her in his arms._

"Yes thank you Logan. And take her down the short cut. I don't think it would be a good idea if any of the students saw her in this condition."


	4. Fields and Feuds

"Where'd ya think you're goin' gumbo?"

"To de hospital wing with you de fille."

"I don't think so. Stripes and ya have got a session with storm, and ya already missed one today. Now go."

Remy followed rogue out of the room with his hands shoved deep in to his pockets. They walked down the corridor that led to both the main entrance and the hospital wing.

"Hey Rogue tell stormy ah'm sick will you. Ah've got something to do."

"Fahn, But Logan's going to kill you swamp rat."

"Oh stop sulking, you're still my favorite girl."

"Aww Remy. Just because it didn't work out between us don't mean ah'm going to stop you seeing ovah people. Ah can tell you like the girl. Go for it. Just don't upset wolvie."

As Rogue walked out in to the main hall, Remy carried on towards the elevator that took him down stairs.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey hank. Got a job for you."

Dr McCoy walked out of his office to find Logan holding a young girl covered in bruises and cuts in his arms.

"Please tell me this is not thanks to you're training session Logan. You promised to start going easy. Especially on the new students."

"It's thanks to the girls mother. Chuck reckons she's got a broken rib."

"My oh my. Let's have a look then, Put her on the bed in that next room. Then wait out side."

Logan carefully put Rowen down and stroked the hair out of her eyes.

"Hank'll look after ya sparks. He's not as scary as he looks."

Walking out of the room Logan ran his hand through his own hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He sat on a chair and looked up.

"LeBeau. I thought I told ya not to come down here. You're on prohibition for a week. No going out. OR using your powers with out permission. Do I make my self clear?"

"Hows Rowen?"

"Hank is checking her out now."

A crash sounded from the room behind then. Remy and Logan stared at each other with open eyes and ran through.

Hank was on the floor out side the door; While Rowen was sat on the bed with her arm stretched palm out in front of her body glowing along with her unfocused eyes.

"Hank ya ok? What happened?"

"She got very defensive when I tried to get a better look at her injuries and blasted me."

"Nah she didn'." Remy whispered staring at the girl on the bed.

"I think hank knows what happened to him gumbo."

"Logan look at de door. It's a field. We can't get to her. Ah've never seen her glow dat much before. And ah don't think dat it's a good thing."

"Yeah. Wait what do ya mean never seen her glow that much?"

"She was showin' me her powers las' week. When shes using them her eyes glow. But not her whole body. What we goin' to do?"

"Get the team. And be quick."

Remy ran out of the room. He went to the rec room to see if the training session with storm had finished. Rouge was sat on the sofa watching Kurt and kitty play cards.

"Ah Remy, Vould you like to play. Katzchen keeps cheating?" Kurt stuck his tongue out at the girl sat across from him.

"Like. I do so not. You're just a bad looser."

"Ah don' have no time. We haven'. Kurt find Scott and jean and get dem to meet us in de hospital wing, tell dem it's urgen'. Ah'll explain when you're dere. Kit, Rogue follow me."

"Remy whats going on sugah?"

"Ah don' know, It's Limbo. She need's our help."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The group of 8 stood out side the door. Rowen had not moved from her position. The only thing that had changed was her body, now glowing even more fiercely.

"She's overloading on power. It's going to kill her." Hank was stood trying to assess the situation as best as possible.

"God sparks. Can't you just play nice? Any ideas? Anyone."

"How bouts ah drain some of the power? Kurt could teleport me in, or kitty could phase through."

"Ah'm comin' with you cherie."

"Don't be stupid swamp Rat."

"Look River Rat. Ah can get through to de girl. Drain some of her power and den let me try talk her round."

"Fahn."

"Hold on my friends." Kurt held his hands out and both southerners grabbed hold.

Rogue placed her bare hand on Rowens shoulder and frowned.

"Nuthin's happening."

"Any more bright ideas?"

"Don't yell at me Remy. How was ah supposed to know that it wouldn't work. Ah don't even know why."

"Dat was our only idea Rogue. If anything happens ah swear…"

"You're going to blame this on me Remy. What am ah supposed to have done? Ah wasn't even here when it happened. Ah was going to training like ah'd been told."

"WELL IF YOU'D NOT TOLD LOGAN SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE."

"WELL IF YOU'D WORKED IT OUT SOONER AH WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO."

"YOU'RE JUST JELOUSE CAUSE AH'VE MOVED ON."

"GET OVER YOUR SELF SWAMP RAT. AH DUMPED YOU. AND AH REMEMBER WHY."

"SHUT UP NOW. THAT'S IT STRIPES YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK, GUMBO MAKE YOURS TWO. Now someone give me an idea."

"_Remy help me_." Everyone spun round to look at Jean.

Remy's red on black eyes widened. "Row."

"_I'm scared Remy. I can feel you, but it's too dark. Please. You said you could help._"

"Ah will ma chere. Ah will. Ah thought you lot was the xmen. Can ah have some ideas now?"

"Ah was stopped by the energy. Ah don't think ah touched her properly."

"Maybe I could phase her through." Kitty appeared by the others.

"Try it, but be careful half pint. I don't need any more of you getting hurt."

Kitty took hold of Rogues arm. "Try it now."

Rogue reached out again. "It's still not working."

"Maybe I could be of some assistance. Kitty would you mind?" Kitty let go of rogue who was thrown in to the wall by the power around Rowens body.

"PRYDE."

"Sorry rogue. I thought you'd, like, let go." She phased back out of the field and grabbed the professor's chair and phased them both back in.

The professor placed his hands to the sides of his head and sank in to a deep meditation. Everyone stopped talking and held their breath. Staring at Limbo Remy could see the energy fading. Suddenly she blinked and looked him in the eye. As the last of the energy faded from her lightning bolt struck eyes Remy through his arms around her and kissed the top of her hair repeatedly. Tears silently flowed down Rowens face

"Never do dat to Remy again Cherie. Understand?"

"I'll try not to. Thank you Rem."

"Non, don' thank me. Ah did nothing 'cept yell at the person who was really trying to help. Ah'm sorry rogue."

The young goth just frowned. She stood from the wall she'd been lent against and walked over to the couple by the bed.

"Mind if ah try something limbo. Ah promise it won't hurt."

Rowen wiped her eyes. "Err. Ok."

Rogue gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and waited for the rush of memories that she normally got. Nothing happened.

"Ah'm not absorbin' you."

"It might just be the residual energy still fading. If you think there is anything serious rogue I'm sure Rowen won't mind you having another go in the morning." The professor was still near the bed looking very stern. "For what ever the reasons. I am not happy with you all trying to manage this problem by your selves. It could have ended up a lot worse than it did. Next time I would appreciate it if some one notified me of any problems."

"Sorry chuck. It's all my fault. I though you needed the rest. You looked drained after you read the girls mind."

"I understand logan. But it is still very serious. Rowen and maybe some of the others could have been killed. We do not understand the full extent of her powers yet. How can we expect to solve a problem if we do not know what we are dealing with? Rowen I would like it if you stayed here for the rest of today and tonight. And maybe hank can try to take another look at you're injuries in the morning. Remy you can stay for an hour and then it's dinnertime and I believe that it is your turn to cook. Every one else out."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rowen blinked sleepily as someone shook her awake.

"Wha'?"

"Ah've brought you some dinner Cherie."

She sat up in bed and Remy perched next to her.

"It's not much, dere's never anything left after that lot have got to it."

"That's ok. I'm not really too hungry."

Putting the plate down on to Rowens knee Remy reached in to his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Josh rung. Poor guy had to talk to Jamie for about 5 mins before any one else could get to de phone."

Rowen put her fork down and took the paper.

"He wants me to go to graduation next Friday. I forgot all about that."

"So you goin'?"

"I don't know. What if my mums there?"

Remy thought for a second playing with the blanket over Rowens leg. "Ah'll come with you if you like."

"I thought you were grounded."

"Baise. Ah forgot about dat. Ah'll talk to Logan, Try make him see sense."


	5. Spread your wings

Josh stretched and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock and smiled. It was 10.45 on a Saturday and he was awake for no reason. Next to his clock was a picture of his sister, his smile faded as he wondered what she was up to. It had only been a week since she left, but it was the longest they'd ever spent apart. He rolled back over and thought about all the times he'd snuck in to Rowen's room at night. Even as they got older he'd still comfort her at night when she'd fought with their mother.

It was lunchtime before josh woke up again. This time with a strange feeling that he couldn't place. He got dressed, pulling on a large baggy t-shirt to cover the black-feathered wings growing out of his back.

_After graduation on Friday I wont have to hide them. I can go to the institute and be with Rowen again. I wonder if there's anyone else like this there. No one else seemed to be so obviously mutated, well except that doctor._

Still thinking Josh ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys before disappearing out the door, completely ignoring his mother.

_How can that bitch expect me to talk to her after what she did to Row? God if she knew about me she'd blow her top. Can't wait to show her._

Josh grinned to himself as he drove in to Salem center, slowing down as he passed the witch trial memorials. It had been his sister's favorite place. She'd sit there doing work, of just reading instead of going home. He pulled up outside the ice-cream parlor where he met up with all his friends, and was immediately surrounded by a group of girls. For him it was just like any normal day. At some point the feeling that he'd not been able to shake disappeared.

"Hey josh looking forward to graduation?"

"Yeah I suppose. It's not really that big a deal is it? I mean you just get a bit of paper that says what you already know."

"Yeah but it's a celebration it'll be fun, plus we get to wear those weird hats."

"Talking of weird, Is your freak of a sister going to be there?"

"Don't call her a freak Melanie, and I don't know, I've not seen her for a week."

"I can't believe her, Disappearing during the last 2 weeks of school. What did looking that stupid finally get too much for her?"

"SHUT UP MELANIE! Last time I check you never said 2 words to her the whole time you've been at school."

"Well maybe if she tried a little harder to fit in."

"Why should she, unlike you lot she never tried to be some one she wasn't." Josh stood up and threw his share of the bill on the table.

Back at home He grabbed the phone before locking himself in his room. He dug through his wallet and found the card he'd been given a week ago and dialed the number on it.

"Hello Xavier's Institute for the gifted."

"Jamie get off the phone." There was a lot of background noise and a girl yelling

"Shut up tabby. Hello?"

"Erm Hey, Is Limbo there? Rowen?" Josh mumbled down the phone wondering what he'd let himself in for.

"One sec. Does some one called Limbo live here?"

"Yeah the new girl."

"The one with the funky hair."

Josh smiled to himself, it seemed like his sister finally fitted in somewhere.

"Yeah, Find out who it is. She's on the restricted list."

"Hey you still there. Who is it?"

"…And be polite."

"It's her brother. I need to…"

"It's her brother. Hey do you reckon I should tell him about earlier?"

"NO! Just go find Remy."

"He's cooking. He's just kicked me out the kitchen while muttering in French."

"Then wait while I get Rogue. And don't say anything that you shouldn't. In fact just ask him to wait then stay quiet."

"Erm hey you still there kid?" Josh was worried about his sister. _Whatdid they meant by what had happened earlier?_

"Yeah. Tabby's just gone to get Rogue. That's your sister's friend. Well I think they're friends, but anyway they've had to get her cos Remy's busy."

"Who's Remy? One of the teachers?"

Jamie Laughed down the phone. "No. He's your sister's boyfriend. Well that's what he was telling me before he started talking French and kicked me out of the kitchen. Hey if Rowens your sister does that mean … Ow Rogue get off. Fine I'm going. Bye"

"Hey. You there? Ah'm sorry bout that. Jamie's a pain. Now what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you could remind limbo that it's graduation next week and I want her to be there. Get her to ring me. Also would you mind explaining what this is bout my sister dating some French guy?"

"French…Oh you mean the swamp rat. He's Cajun not French."

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah. He's not from France, He's…what? For god sake Remy talk English…Ah don't care…And if you teach'J' to swear in French Logan'll kill you. Look ah'll give her the message. And ah think you should know that she misses you."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

Josh threw the phone down on the bed thinking about the surreal conversation he'd just had.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Josh." He turned round to see his sister running towards him. She threw herself in to his arms. They hugged then Josh held her so he could take a look. She seemed to have become a different person in the 2 weeks they had been apart. She no longer felt the need to cover herself up; the bruises she had received from the final beating were nearly faded. You could only see them is you looked close.

"You're wearing make up."

"I still have a slight black eye, and Kitty got her hands on me."

"Why didn't you just wear shades?"

"Remy's got them. He lost his."

"Why does he need them?"

"You'll see. Come and meet him and Logan."

The twins walked across the field to where Rowen had left her boyfriend and their chaperone.

"Why have they come anyway?"

"Remy wanted to look after me incase mum turned up. And as he's meant to be grounded so Logan had to come to supervise."

Rowen looked to where Remy was stood, He was surrounded by a group of girls and was laughing and joking. She smiled.

_He's such a flirt. And he's mine._

As they got closer Rowen recognized a familiar blond head. Her eyes started to glow and despite it being mid June it suddenly started to get dark as if a storm was brewing.

Logan looked over to the nearing twins and noticed the girls eyes glowing. "Sparks calm down."

Ignoring him, she yelled out "MELANIE GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

"Oh look. The freak has returned."

Remy frowned at the girl he'd been laughing with just a second before. "Don' call her a freak."

Melanie ignored her and looked Rowen up and down.

"What's with the scars? Looking like that finally get too much and you tried to kill your self. Or are you just that attention seeking?"

Lightning cracked and josh placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Come on, You need to find a seat" The group started to walk towards the chairs set up for families. But before they'd gone a couple of steps, Rowen ducked out, turned round and hit the girl who'd helped make her life a misery hard. Before she could do any more damage Rowen felt both her arms being grabbed.

"Leave it ma Cherie."

Neither Remy nor Josh let go of her arms until they had her seated. Logan looked up at the sky and watched it return to normal. Glancing over at Rowen he'd noticed that she seemed to have calmed down a lot and was laughing with her brother and boyfriend.

_I'll have to tell Charles about this. Seems Sparks may have some talents we haven't yet discovered._

The rest of the day passed with out any problems, and at the end josh decided to join the others back at the institute. He enjoyed seeing his sister smiling. He was still wary of her boyfriend and had not yet discovered why he needed the sunglasses more than his sister.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The professor met the group at the institute door.

"It's nice to see you again Josh"

"Yeah."

"_So have you told your sister yet?"_

"_No I thought I'd tell her later, It's probably better if she is here when she find out. This place seems to be good for her."_

"_Yes. She had a rough time last weekend, but she is settled in."_

"Hey josh. You coming, or you going to stand at the door all day? Come on. Kitty's cookind soit's takeaway pizza for tea."

Josh smiled at his sister. She returned it then ran in to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; The situation in this seems a lot like chapter 4, but it explains how she can touch Rogue.

* * *

After dinner everyone hung out in the Rec room. All doing their own thing, but still having shouted conversations across the room. The twins were sat playing cards with Remy and Rogue. 

"Remy stop cheating."

"Ah'm not cheatin' Row."

"So you haven't got a queen up your sleeve then?"

"Ah thought we was meant to be playin' powers free."

"I never agreed to that. And seeing as you and Rogue can't use them anyway, I thought I might take advantage." Row flicked energy across the table, hitting gambit on the shoulder.

"Hey. You're goin' to pay for dat."

Both stood up and ran across the room. Kitty stretched her arm out and grabbed Rowens ankle as she passed, as she turned to yell at the girl on the floor. Remy fell through her.

"Thanks Kit." Still laughing she turned to look where her boyfriend had fallen, but her wasn't there. As she opened her mouth to question what was happening. She was grabbed from behind and thrown on to the settee.

"Now who's cheatin' chere?" Remy looked in to her eyes and kissed her.

"Hey. That's my sister." Josh was still sat at the table with Rogue looking rather moody. It seemed that he'd swapped personalities with Rogue as she was sat laughing along with every one else.

"Ah mean no harm mon ami. Ah just can' resist a such a pretty girl."

Rowen looked over at her brother and frowned. "Joshy what wrong?"

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

"Yeah. Rem get off me."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The twins walked down the halls of the institute.

"Come on Josh talk. You can't hide anything from me if I don't want you too."

"What do you mean?"

"I can read energies remember. I just choose not to. I don't like to invade."

"Oh yeah. Well I'm thinking of moving in here now I've finished school."

"What? But you don't have any powers"

"I've had powers for longer than you Limbo." He pulled his T-shirt of and revealed his wings.

"My god. Josh why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you move in when I did?"

"I was scared, then when we first met the professor he fully explained it to me. He offered to let me come but I just wanted to finish school and wanted you to have something to your self for once."

"But you didn't want me to come."

"That's because I didn't want to leave you on your own. But then when mum and you had that last fight…"

"I wouldn't call it a fight. More like attempted murder."

"You know what I mean. When she started on you that last time I realized that you had to go."

Rowen rubbed her neck and frowned. "Crap."

"What's up?"

"I must have left my necklace in the Rec room."

"So?"

"I need to wear it. It suppresses the power that I emit. Meh. Just tell me if I start to glow, that's when it gets bad."

After tucking his t-shirt in to his belt, Josh put his arm around his sister and started to walk back to the Rec room. As they entered the entrance hall they heard a scream coming from the doorway.

"JOSHUA."

Both twins looked up and saw their mother stood there. Without realizing she was doing it Rowen let go of Josh and created a force field to protect her. She wanted to yell but was frozen in fear. Josh took a step in front of her.

"What are you doing here mum?"

"I came to find you. I got worried when you didn't come home after I saw you with that at your graduation. So I looked in your room and found the card for this freak show."

Logan was stood by the door trying to control his anger at the last comment; He looked over to the twins and gasped in shock.

"Josh move away from sparks. NOW."

"Who?"

"Your sister. Move." Josh looked behind him and saw that his sister was glowing. He reached out to touch her face. " Don't be stupid. Go get Remy and the others, and find her necklace."

"How can I? I can't get out the field."

"I think ya can. She wasn't holding ya when she put it up and ya weren't blasted in to a wall. Ya probably immune."

Josh ran down the corridor and gabbed hold of the doorframe panting. Everyone looked over.

"Remy. It's Row. Logan say's he needs you and her necklace."

Remy looked down at the table and saw the black chocker sat there.

"Merde." He grabbed it and ran out of the room followed by the rest of the people in there.

They all stood in the hall looking at the women at the door who was screaming at her still glowing daughter. Logan was stood to one side not knowing what to do. He'd contacted Charles, but hadn't got any reply.

"Kitty, Phase Rogue through de field so she can put de necklace on." Remy started giving orders about the best thing to do. After the last time they'd all come up with the best action to take if it ever happened again.

Josh looked confused and annoyed. "Hey, She's my sister and as I'm immune to the field I think I should do it."

"Are you immune to de energy? Because Rogue is. Also ah don't think you'd be able to do it. Unless you want to be de one to hurt her."

As Kitty and Rogue headed through the field josh and Remy started to argue.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HURT HER?"

"AH MEAN DAT DE NECKLACE HAS PINS DAT HAVE TO BE STUCK IN HER NECK FOR IT TO WORK."

"I THOUGHT IT WAS MENT TO HELP HER."

"IT DOES. IT KEEPS HER ALIVE."

"WHAT?"

Remy took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "When she glows like dat she runs de risk of overloadin' on de power. Why do you think she puts up with de pain? Why do you think ah let her? Ah care so much about your sister. Ah don't want to loose her."

"Remy it's on."

The boys stopped talking and looked over at the girl. The force field was still up but she was no longer glowing.

"Go see if she is ok den. She's your sister after all."

Josh walked back to his twin with out saying anything to Remy, he took her hand. Raising his voice to be heard over the still shouting women "Shut up mum. Leave her alone once and for all."

Her attention was turned to her son. "You are not welcome in my home any more boy."

"And you are not welcome in mine madam." Every one looked over to see the professor wheel out in to the hall. "Your daughter is on the restricted visitors list, you are not allowed to come to this place unless you have prior permission."

"That's stupid. She is my daughter."

"Since when mum." Every one was now looking at Row who had been silent the whole time. She lowered her hand and the power field faded. Remy moved forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder, followed by Rogue and the others. "Since when have I been your daughter? When I was born and you wouldn't even look at me? When you threw me through a window and left me there? Or when I finally walked out of your life after becoming even more of a reject? Come on tell me. Because I think I missed the memo."

"Why you little bitch. Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I ought to punish that behavior."

"Go ahead try it." Rowen tried to keep her voice steady.

"Yeah, because you're going to have to go though all of us first." Rogue took a step in front of her friend. "And we don't need our powers to take you down."

"Fine I'm leaving. Josh I want you home to collect your belongings tonight." With that she walked out in to the rain.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rowen sat at the kitchen table holding a mug of tea.

"You really told her Limbo."

"Yeah."

"Did she really treat you like that?"

"Is your brother really going to live here?"

"Is he single?"

"You have a boyfriend kitty."

"How come he has such a great body anyway?"

"Yeah I forgot about that."

"What are you girls on? I think you were amazing Rowen."

"Yeah. Even glowing you looked good."

"What's with that anyway?"

Rowen laughed. "One question at a time, and I get to go first. I heard it all Remy. Do you really care about me that much or were you just saying it to get to Josh."

"Ah meant every word cherie." He leant over and kissed her. "Ah also think ah may have to fight for you now. What with your brother movin' in."

"Definitely mate. You're going to have to prove to me that you deserve her LeBeau. I'm not going to let my sisters first boyfriend mess her around."

Remy looked at the girl sat next to him with wide eyes. "Ah'm your first…"

Rowen stood up and through a handful of energy at her brother. "You pig Josh. You can't keep your mouth shut can you. You always have to try be the hero." Rowen ran from the room.

Remy stood to follow her but was stopped by Josh's hand.

"Where do you think you're off to?"

"To see if she is ok."

"I don't think that's a good idea after the way you reacted."

"De way I reacted. Ah was shocked because she is beautiful. Ah would have expected her to have to fight dem off with stick."

"You mean you never asked."

"Non. Ah don't like to pry. Or stick my nose in. Unlike you."

"She's my sister frenchie. I can do what I like."

"Ah ain't French."

"So why the stupid accent?"

Remy didn't reply, He just hit out at the boy tormenting him. They both fell to the floor hitting each other until jean stopped them.

"God you are both so immature. A girl you both apparently care about so much has just run from the room in tears and all you can do is blame each other."

"I agree with jean." The professor entered the room. "Josh. I need a word before Logan drives you back to collect your stuff."

"What? I didn't start it."

"I know that. I will be having words with Remy later, but there is something else I would like to discuss with you before you go. Remy. Will you go find Limbo please? I will also need to discuss some thing with her."

Remy looked up and walked out of the kitchen.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rowen stood in the rain looking over the edge of the cliff.

"You're goin' to get a cold Row." She turned round to look at her approaching boyfriend. She studied his face concerned about the split lip and bloody nose.

"What happened?"

"Josh."

"What? I'm going to kill him."

"Relax. Ah started it."

"Why?"

"Would you accept me sayin' ah was defendin' your honor?" Remy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her to his chest.

"What did he say to you?"

"Dat ah was French, He'd been windin' me up anyway. Even when we were trying to help you he still kept acting like he knew better."

"He's always looked after me Rem. It'll take him a while to realize that I don't need it anymore."

"Hmmmm. Oh ah almost forgot de professor want to talk to you."

Rowen pulled out of the comfort of Remy's arms and took his hand. Together they walked back to the mansion.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Rowen it seems that there is another level to your powers that we did not expect. Have you noticed anything strange happen whenever you get angry or upset?"

"No not really."

"How about at the graduation earlier? Logan said you got in to a fight with another girl, and at the same time your eyes were glowing, but her did not see any signs of your powers."

"The only thing unusual about the graduation earlier was the rain. It rained for about 5 minutes, but there was lightning."

"That's what Logan said, he also mentioned that as you calmed down it seemed to stop."

"It must have been a coincidence."

"I don't think so. When he told me I remembered the first time I met you. You shouted at me, and as you did it started to get very overcast."

"2 dots don't exactly make a pattern. It's just a line."

"That maybe. Can you think of any other times that you have been angry and it's either rained or there has been a storm that started at a similar time?"

"Erm. A couple of times back home and the other week end."

"Also today. I was sat in my study watching the sudden storm that I believe you have just been caught in, when Logan called me to inform me of the situation. I think we may have a pattern."

"What are we going to do about it? I don't think I have any control. I never really feel anything when it happens. I don't even know how I do it."

"Most likely you are controlling the Electrical particles. Making them collide and cause a storm. The only thing you can try to do about it is control you're emotions. When you're brother has settled in I expect it will be easier for you, until then just try to relax. And don't let Josh and Remy's arguing get to you. Now will you please let Mr. LeBeau know that I wish to talk to him."

* * *

Thank's to every one who's read this far and enjoyed it. (review and let me know what you think) I promise that from now on there will be more action. 


	7. Tears and Rain

_2 weeks later. Bayville Mall._

"I still don't get what you see in him."

"Apart from the fact that he's drop dead gorgeous and doesn't care that I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak. Why do you still think that?"

"Old habits die hard bro."

"And…"

"And I had an argument with Tabby last night. She was going on about how I wasn't the only one who came from a difficult background and I should get over it."

"Ignore her. She just deals with stuff in a different way. So anyway, what do you see in that Cajun?"

"What do you see in Amara? She's a stuck up little princess."

"At least she's not self absorbed."

"Remy is not self absorbed. He just gets a little over confident at times."

"Same difference. Where is he anyway?"

"Bikes broken down, Rogue was goin to get him. 'Mara?"

"Logan went out, she can't find Scott or jean, of course rogue is giving your boyfriend a lift and tabby has had her license taken of her by storm again so there is no one to drive her. She'll be here the second she's found someone."

"Great." Rowen rubbed the back of her neck just under the place where her necklace dug in.

"If it hurts you why don't you take it off?"

"Because I'd have to spend a week in the hospital wing under supervision, not being allowed to use my powers. And I get bored easily." They sat down in seats over looking the mall entrance so they could see if their partners arrived.

"Coming from the girl who'd quite happily sit at the memorials and write for hours on end."

"I was still allowed to use computers."

"You're not now?"

"Prof said I shorted one too many. He can't afford it on top of everything else."

"Who destroyed what now?"

"Sam. He was chasing bobby and went through a wall. And kitty is on her 6th alarm clock this week."

Josh laughed. "Want a drink?"

"Yup."

Rowen watched her brother disappear into the crowd then looked back to the door to try spot the familiar brown head of Remy.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" Rowen looked up at a guy about her age with long brown hair and a similar accent to Kitty's.

"What if it is?"

"Hey. There's no need to be like that, I was just being polite. I'll try again. I'm Lance."

"Rowen."

"Nice to meet you." He sat down in the chair opposite her. "I've not seen you around here before."

"I moved here a month ago."

"So how are you liking it?"

"It's not like where I grew up, but my brothers up here too, and I've got some great friends."

"Where…"

"Get away from her Alvers."

Rowen looked up to see Remy storming towards them closely followed by Josh, Rogue, Scott and Jean.

"Rem. We were just talking."

"He's with de brotherhood Row."

"So was Rogue."

"That was different. Ah was lied to. He knows exactly what he's doing."

Rowen stood up and looked at the 5 angry faces staring at her.

"Yeah, which right now is trying to have a polite conversation."

"That's where your wrong girly." Pietro appeared behind the rest of Rowens group and was joined by Wanda, Toad, Pyro and Blob

"Gambit. Good t' se ya mate?" Pyro looked over at Remy and spoke.

Remy turned around to face him. "God john. Why did you join up with dose losers?"

"Same reason you joined up with the x-freaks mate." He looked at Rogue. "For a girl." He put his arm round the shoulder of the young women next to him. "Seems you ain't with her anymore tho. So why are ya still with them?"

"Wait. You used to work with him Remy."

"Ah'll explain later Row. Please. Just let us get dis sorted."

"I agree." Toad lashed out with his tongue and snatched Scott's glasses of. Red light shot out of his eyes and went through the room.

"Row. Field."

"You know I can't idiot. He'll just go through the electrons."

"Will you stop yellin' at me? Ah said ah'd explain later."

"Fine." Limbo moved around the table towards Lance. He starched his arms out and started to make the ground move. Smiling Rowen Floated in to air, just enough to not get hit. "If you know who I am you should know that that won't stop me." As she hit him round the face she was grabbed and thrown of the edge of the balcony.

"That will though." Quicksilver hung over the edge for a second before disappearing again

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

(A/N; Yes Limbo can fly, but not if she is panicking.)

Josh turned round as he heard his sister screaming his name. He spread his wings, ripping his top and Jumped off the edge after her. He caught her in his arms and flew them back to the balcony.

Rowen stood watching every one fight. Lance was fighting with Scott, whose eyes were still firmly closed. Remy was trying to stop both john and Pietro. Rogue was dealing with the blob and Jean was trying to get Scott's glasses back. While Wanda just stood there watching it all.

Seeing Rowen and her brother back in play, she raised her arms. The light's started to flicker on and off, then ripped down from the ceiling. Row through a field above her and Josh so neither got hit.

"Help Remy." Josh smiled to his sister and grabbed Pietro.

"Jean." The Red head turned at the sound of her name. "_I can get a field around that short guy, Can you manage the girl?"_

"_Wanda? I'll try. Get Scotts glasses and we'll mange."_

"_Got it. Ready?"_

"_Ready!"_

Rowen dropped one hand and threw the other one towards toad. She floated in to the air and maneuvered towards him. She reached through the field surrounding him and took Scotts glasses out of his hand, Then Moved the field over the balcony and let go.

Creating a ball of energy, Rowen Headed towards Scott and Lance. She threw it, hitting Lance straight in the chest. She handed Scott his glasses and then flew back in to the air. Josh was stood back to back with Remy, and Rogue was off to one side.

_Please let this work._ Rowen pointed a hand to all of them and created fields around them. With the others protected, Scott raised his glasses and blasted Pyro, Quicksilver and Blob with the energy. Rowen Let go of the fields.

Oh god I feel dizzy. Like I'm about to… 

Rowen fainted, landing in her brother's arms.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rogue drove them back in the SUV. Josh sat in the back seat holding his still unconscious sister.

"She is going to be ok isn't she?"

"She'll be fahn Sugah, She just used too much power. If she's not awake by the time we get back to the mansion we'll take her to hank."

"Ah think we should take her anyway. Ah don't want to risk anything being wrong with her." Remy turned around in his seat to get a better look at the boy he was talking to.

"I don't think so Cajun. She hates doctors." Josh looked down at his sister and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Ah know dat, But ah don' care. Ah just want to make sure dat she's goin' to be ok."

"You really do care about her don't you Remy?"

"Ah love her Josh. Ah just can' tell her. Ah'm too scared she won' feel de same."

"Rem." Rowen whispered and opened her eyes.

"Ah'm here Cherie." Undoing his seat belt Remy climbed between the gap in the front seats and joined the twins in the back.

"FOR GOD SAKE YOU SWAMP RAT. YOU TRYIN' TO GET US KILLED."

"Leave it rogue. You're still drivin' arn' you." Sitting in the seat on the other side of his girlfriend, Remy rested a hand on her knee. "Ah thought ah told you not to scare me like dat again."

Rowen sat up from leaning on her brother slowly and moved over to Remy. "Sorry. I thought it was a good idea."

"Yeah. Next time just remember dat you don' have good ideas. We're back and you're goin' to see Hank."

"You can't make me."

"Oui. Ah can." Remy waited until Rowen was out of the car then scooped her up in his arms.

"Rem put me down."

"Non."

"REMY"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rowen was bored; She'd been in the hospital wing for almost a week and felt like she had nothing to do. Hank had taken the advantage to take her necklace off to make sure it was working properly.

She heard the door to the main Lab open and someone come in. There was some one talking out side, it sounded like Remy and Rogue.

"You've got to tell her Remy."

"Ah can'. It'll break her heart."

"Well someone's got to."

"Can' you. Or Josh?"

"No, and will you stop pawing at me."

"Ah can' help it. It seems weird to be able to touch you at last."

Rowen sat bolt upright in the bed not listening to the conversation anymore.

He can touch her. Rogue and Remy split up because they couldn't touch. What about now they can? I bet that's what he's got to tell me. No I don't want to hear it.

Rowen got out of bed and pulled a pair of trousers out of the bag on the floor. Getting dressed she snuck in to hanks office through the second door in her room and grabbed her necklace of the desk. She put it on as quietly as possible, gritting her teeth as she activated it. She waited for the couple outside to enter the room she'd just been in and ran out.

Walking down the corridor Rowen heard some one shout her.

"Hey Limbo. I didn't realize you were out already. In fact I think Remy and Rogue just went to up to see you. Can you like believe the news? Rogue can touch. I think it's amazing."

"If you say so Kit. Look I'm going out for a while. Have you seen Josh?"

"Hmm I think he's gone off somewhere with Amara, He didn't look too happy. Want me to give him a message?"

"Yeah, Just tell him I need to think bout some stuff and have gone to find a new memorial. I'll be back later."

Rowen walked down the drive of the institute and headed towards Bayville Beach.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Remy walked in to Rowens room in the hospital wing followed by Rogue.

"Where is she?"

"Toilet probably. For god sake Remy calm down."

"Ah doubt it Rogue. She's normally asleep durin' the day."

"If you're so worried go ask Hank?"

Remy stood up and stuck his head through the door in to Hank's room.

"He's not dere. And Row's necklace is gone."

"She'll have been let out then. We'll go for a walk and find her."

They walked out of the room and headed towards the Rec room.

"Hey Josh seen you're sister?"

"She's in the hospital wing Cajun. You told her yet?"

"Non. She ain't dere."

Kitty looked up from the T.V, "Oh Josh. I forgot. I saw her about 10 minutes ago. She looked pretty upset. She said something about needing to do some thinking and Going to find a new memorial. Does that make Sense?"

"Yeah. I thought you said you hadn't told her?"

"Ah haven't. And what does she mean find a new memorial?"

"When we still in Salem she used to go sit at the Witch trial memorials when she needed to think."

"So where will she go now?"

"How should I know?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE HER TWIN. YOU KNOW HER BETTER DAN ANYONE!"

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOU. IT'S HOW YOU ALWAYS ACT."

"Will you boys shut up. You ain't going to find her that way. Kitty did she say anything else."

"Nope."

"Okay. Josh has she mentioned anything about anywhere in particular."

"Not that I can think of. Wait a minute…"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rowen sat on the sand crying. It had started raining at some point, but she didn't care.

I can't believe you Remy. You say you care then the second the prof has some break through and you can touch her again, you go running back. And Josh knew. Why hasn't he told me? Too busy with his new girlfriend probably.

A car pulled up and the embankment behind her and Rowen heard people run down the slope.

"Row. Cherie. What do you think you are doing? You scared us all to death." Remy placed his coat over her shoulders. Rowen pulled her head up from her knees, Her eyes glowing as lightning cracked. She stood up and stepped back, throwing the coat on the floor.

"WHAT AM I DOING REMY, WHAT ABOUT YOU? WHERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND ROGUE GETTING BACK TOGETHER OR LEAVE IT TO SOMEONE ELSE. I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE BREAKING MY HEART. I SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO JOSH. YOU'RE NO GOOD."

Lightning hit the sand in between them.

"Rowen Calm down. Me and Remy aren't getting back together." Rogue began to panic.

"But you can touch now."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. He loves you."

Rowen turned to face Remy. "You…No. I don't believe it."

"WELL YOU SHOULD CHERIE. IT'S DE TRUTH. AH LOVE YOU. AH HAVE DONE FOR A WHILE. AH JUST DIDN' WANT TO SAY ANYTHING AND MESS IT ALL UP. Ah made the wrong choice. Ah'm sorry."

"But in the hospital wing I heard you talking. You were going on about having to tell me something and being able to touch Rogue. It all fits."

"It might, but it's not what I had to tell you." Remy looked at his feet trying to find the right words. "It's you're dad. He was in a car accident."

Rowens eyes darted between her boyfriend and her brother. "He's ok though isn't he?"

Josh walked to his sister and took her in his arms. "He's dead Row. He was driving to the institute to see us and got hit by a lorry."

"No. NO"

Lightning stuck next to the twin's feet and both were blasted off their feet. Rogue screamed and ran back to the car to call the institute for help. Remy ran over to his girlfriend. Rowen was laid with her eyes open, tears running down her face.

"Cherie. Are you ok? Please be ok."

"How's Josh?"

"Row. You think ah care about you're brother right now."

"Remy. I'm made of sodding energy, I can absorb it. Just give me a minute and check josh. Please."

Remy moved over to where the other twin was laid. He also had his eyes open. "You ok mate?"

"Yeah. Bout Row."

"She's fine considerin'. How come you are?"

"Don't get too excited. Healing blood. Part of my mutation. Help me up."

Rogue ran back over. "Logan, Hank and Strom are on their way. They said not to move or touch you. Too late for that though."

Josh sat down on the next to his sister. And pulled her towards him as she cried. Remy hung his coat beck over her shoulder then stood in silence with rogue.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

It was another 3 days before Rowen was finally let out of the hospital wing. She sat at the cliff waiting for her brother to come back from their fathers funeral. She hadn't been allowed to go. The professor hadn't trusted her to keep her emotions in check.

"You ok Sparks?"

Rowen turned round to see Logan walking towards her. "I suppose. My feet hurt, but hank says that it'll take a while for them to heal."

"Well you did almost get your self stuck by lightning. How are things between you and Gumbo?"

"Ok. I think. I've not seen him since lunch yesterday. He brought something in for me to eat and walked out of the room before I had chance to say thanks. I had a quick look for him earlier but he wasn't in the usual places. Have you seen him?"

"Nope. He went out this morning. Didn't say where."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

It was midnight and Rowen was sat on the main stairs waiting for Remy to come home. Some came up behind and sat next to her.

"What are you still doing up?" Rowen looked over at Rogue.

"Waiting for Remy to come home. Is that the bracelet?"

"Yeah."

"How does it work?"

"Similar way to your necklace. It has an electrical current running through it that dampens mah powers. Unfortunately ah can't use them full stop with it on, but it's easy enough to take off."

"Good."

"How's it going with the necklace?"

"Fine. It's uncomfortable when I move my head, but Hank says that I'll get used to it in time."

"Rowen. Are you going to go to bed?"

"No. I'm waiting here."

"But what if he's not back tonight."

"Then I'll stay until he is."

At some point in the night Rowen fell asleep. The next thing she could remember was dawn. Sun started to stream through the glass doors of the institute. She looked outside and saw a familiar black and Red bike straight below the steps.

_That's impossible. He'd have had to come past me to get in that way. Unless he…No. Remy wouldn't just walk past. Would he?_

Rowen ran up to the boy's side of the dormitory and banged on Remy's door.

"OPEN UP REMY. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE."

Other doors behind Rowen opened but not the one she wanted.

"REMY I SWEAR. IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I'LL BREAK IT DOWN."

"Hey. Limbo cam down."

"Yeah girl."

Josh pushed his way through the crowd to his sister and spun her by the shoulders to face him. "Rowen, What's happened?"

"I SPENT ALL LAST NIGHT ON THE STAIRS WAITING FOR HIM TO COME HOME. AND HE SNEAKS IN AND LEAVES ME THERE WHILE I'M ASLEEP."

"I'm sure he's got a reason."

"REASON OR NOT. I DON'T CARE. REMY OPEN THIS DOOR. NOW!"

The door opened and a very sleepy Remy LeBeau stood there.

"Why all de shoutin' Cherie?"

"DON'T _CHERIE_ ME GAMBIT. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY?"

"GOD ROWEN. JUST BECAUSE AS SAID DAT AH LOVED YOU DON' MEAN AH HAVE TO TELL YOU MY EVERY MOVE."

"MAYBE NOT, BUT YOU COULD EXPLAIN WHY YOU LEFT ME ON THE STAIRS."

"YOU WERE ASLEEP."

"WHEN HAS THAT EVER STOPPED YOU?"

"DE SAME TIME YOU TURNED IN TO A CLINGY LITTLE BITCH."

All the talking behind Rowen stopped. She stood there for a second. Not knowing what to do. Then she stretched her hand out and hit her boyfriend hard. She there was so many responses she expected, but not the one she got. Remy's head snapped up as he hit her straight back.


	8. Chapter 8

Rowen stared at Remy for a minute. Trying to process what had just happened. Remy looked back. His eyes on the red mark on Rowen's cheek, his shaking hand hovered just above it. Just as he opened his mouth Rowen fled.

Remy took a step out of the room to follow but was thrown in to a wall by josh.

"YOU FUCKING BARSTED! YOU EVER. EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU. DO YOU UNDER STAND? I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Josh…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT."

Punching Remy in the stomach josh walked off down the hall after his sister.

"…Tell her ah'm sorry and dat ah love her." Remy slouched against the wall. One arm on his stomach the other holding him up. "Tell her ah need her." His words fell on deaf ears as everyone walked off, leaving him alone to think about what her did.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rowen sat on the floor of the shower ignoring the banging on the door of her brother.

"Rowen. Just say something. If you don't I'm going to send kitty in. Come on, we've got a training session in half and hour and Logan wants everyone there. Rowen. Please."

Tears rolled down the girls face and stung her cheek. She raised her hand up and placed it on the warm skin.

_I thought my days of this were over. Why do the people I love hurt me? _

On the other side of the door, josh was on the floor with his back leant against the wall listening for any sound of a reply.

Rogue and Kitty were leant against the opposite wall.

"Josh, do you want me to go in?"

"Not yet kitty."

"Ah can't believe that Swamp rat. Ah've never known him do anything like this josh. Not since he came here. Ah swear."

"Where was he yesterday?"

"Ah don't know. Ah asked Logan, but he had no idea, and he knows everything in this place. Trainings in 10 minutes. And Limbos got enough problems with out having Logan on her case."

"Yeah. Kitty's coming in Rowen." Josh stood up and moved to the side so that Kitty could get through.

Rowen was still on the floor of the shower as kitty came through the door. Kitty picked up a towel and opened the shower door.

"You can't stay in here limbo. You can't let guys like him win. The best thing you can do is show you're face at this training session." Rowen looked up at the girl and took the towel. The group walked down the corridor to Rowen's room. As the girls went in Josh went back to his dorm to get changed.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Pulling his training top over his wings josh walked out of the room. The rest of the institute's boys were running around trying to find their things that other people had borrowed. As he walked past Remy's room Josh couldn't help but look through the open door. He expected to find the Cajun leaning through an open window having a cigarette like normal but instead he was sat on the bed wearing the exact same thing as earlier looking at a photo frame. And crying. Josh's conscious fought with it's self. As much as he would have loved to walk straight passed and let the Cajun get in to trouble he couldn't do it. "Trainings in 5 minutes." Remy looked up and wiped his eyes quickly.

"How long you been stood dere?"

"Relax. I ain't going to tell anyone you were crying. I think you've damaged your reputation enough."

"Josh about earlier. Just tell her dat ah got drunk last night. My head was hurtin' and ah was in ah bad mood. Ah know it's no excuse, but please ah just want her to know dat I didn' mean what I said."

Josh walked down to the main hall and out the front door. He spotted the rest of the students over by the tree's. He ran over and stopped by his sister. Amara looked over at him and tried to wave for him to stand with her. Josh ignored her. _Let her moan. I've got more important stuff to worry about._ He looked at his sisters red cheek. He'd seen her with enough marks like it before to know that it would bruise. As if she knew he was staring at it Rowen raised her hand to cover it. Josh leaned in and whispered Remy's message in her ear. As he did She turned to scan the path down from the entrance to see if he was coming.

Logan waited another few minutes then started to explain what they would be doing.

"You're going to split in to 2 teams and complete the obstacle course, collecting the flag at the end. The first complete team back wins and the losers have to take over cleaning duties for a week. Sparks wings you're captains. Choose your own teams."

Josh and Rowen fought their way through the crowd of students to stand by Logan and make their choices.

"Ladies First."

"Fine. Rogue."

"Scott."

"Jean"

"Bobby."

"Kitty"

"Amara."

"Kurt"

"Ray."

"Sam."

"Roberto."

"Peter."

"Jubes."

"Rahne."

"Tabby."

"Hey that's not fair, they've got a teleporter and a telepath. Surely that's cheating?"

"There's an odd number."

"Yeah, Who's having Jamie?"

"I suppose we could split him."

Both teams started shouting to Logan about different things.

Remy ran down to Logan. "Sorry. I got distracted." He looked over to Rowen who blanked him.

"You'll pay later Gumbo. Right theres 2 left now, and the teams are fine as they are. So pick."

"I'm not having Remy."

"Yeah, I'd be too tempted to phase him in to a tree."

"Me neither, or we'd defiantly loose seeing as he'd be left in a pit."

Logan looked at the twins; both seemed as determined as the other. "I'm not going to ask. Gumbo Stay here. I want to talk to you. Jamie join Sparks team. She'll look after you. Remember. First complete team back." All the young mutants ran off towards the woods. "Now what's happened Cajun? Sparks isn't looking too happy with ya."

"Ah've done something really stupid Logan. Ah went to Salem yesterday. Josh had told me about dis shop dat Rowen really loved, so ah went to get her a present. Not for any reason, but ah just wanted to do somethin' nice and try cheer her up. Then on de way back ah got drunk in de club. Ah swear ah only meant to have one, but ah got talkin' to people. When ah got back she was sat on de stairs. Ah was so drunk ah didn' even realize, Ah don' even remember how ah got home. De next thing ah knew I was woken by Rowen bangin' on de door screamin' at me. We go in to a fight. Ah swear ah didn' mean it Logan. I didn' mean to do it."

"What did you do?"

"Ah…Ah hit her. Ah don' even know why, It was like ah had no control, like when I was back working for magneto and that Mesmero guy had me under his control. Merde. Ah think ah lost her for good. And ah'm terrified."

"Jesus kid. Firstly you're grounded. For the rest of the summer. No powers. You're helping whichever team that loses take over cleaning duty and washing all the cars in the garage. Second. As soon as this lot get back, we're telling Charles, 'Ro and Hank. And by we I mean you. If you're lucky they'll agree with my punishment for you. The only way you're going to get out of this is by running away. And if you do,

I'll make sure you're never allowed back. The only thing you were under the influence of was alcohol, which you should have even been drinking."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rowen's team stood by hidden in the trees, waiting for the other team to reach the flag.

"So does everyone remember the plan?"

"Yeah. Second tree."

"I don't get it."

"That's ok J, Just stay with Jean."

"They're already at the flag."

"Ready?"

"Ready." Kurt grabbed Kitty and teleported to the others.

"Guten Tag." Kurt grabbed the flag out of Josh's hand as kitty phased him in to the ground. Grabbing kitty again Kurt teleported them back to the rest of the group. Rowen stepped out of the trees and threw a field up.

"Go."

"Rowen you cheat."

"We're not cheating josh. We just came up with a plan."

"I can't move."

"That's cos you can get through the field."

"_Rowen. We're there." _

"So long bro. Kurt." Kurt took hold of Rowen's arm and teleported them back to the rest of the group.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The team walked out of the woods.

"Did you see Scott's face?"

"Yeah. Was he mad or what?"

"Are we just going to leave josh stood there?"

"Relax the there'll get him out."

"Eventually."

Logan looked over at the emerging group and noticed the evil smiles on their faces. "What did you do now? And where is the other team?"

"They're trying to get their almighty leader out of the ground."

"And despite what you may hear there was no cheating involved."

Rowen smiled and joked along with the rest. But she was still crying inside. Remy was sat on the bench next to Logan. His head in his hands. Rowen concentrated, looking into his aura for answers, but all she got was a mix of emotions, confusion, pain, fear. Like her he was crying inside, trying so desperately to hold it in, and only just managing.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_1 month later._

Rowen sat on her windowsill watching Remy clean the cars on the drive. She missed him. She had tried to forget about him, but it was hard when they had training together, and when she couldn't stop thinking about him, all she wanted was an explanation and an apology, but with nearly everyone at the institute ignoring Remy and hanging around her, she couldn't get a chance. Would he even want to explain? He'd said some hurtful things that must have come from somewhere. Maybe he didn't care anymore. Despite rarely being left on her own, she'd felt so alone.

Remy pulled his top off and looked up to the window where Rowen was sat. Her missed her. Rogue had started to sit in his place at meal times; Logan refused to pair them up in training, and the rest of the time she was always with somebody. He just wanted to talk to her and explain, not that he fully understood what had happened himself. It was his birthday next week and all he had to look forward to was being stuck in the institute with most people avoiding him. None of the girls had talked to him in past month nor half of the guys too. He felt alone.

He turned as he heard a car drive up behind him. The SUV was covered in mud. Josh got out of the drivers seat and threw the keys at Remy.

"I want it clean for tonight."

"I cleaned it yesterday Josh, And I only have to do each car once so it's you're responsibility."

Rowen frowned. Her brother and Remy were arguing yet again. She cracked her window open slightly and listened in.

"She's never goin' to speak to me again thanks to you anyway so why should I do as you say?"

"It's your own fault. You hit her."

"Ah didn' know what ah was doing."

"Yeah how convenient that you can't remember anything until the point you smacked her one."

_Bamph. _Rowen's eavesdropping was distracted by a loud noise and a distinct smell of sulpher and brimstone. "You really pick you're moments Kurt."

"Sorry Limbo. I was just wondering if you vould like to come to the cinema with me, Katzchen and Rogue?"

"I…" Rowen thought for a moment about the conversation she had just heard and looked out of the window again. "There's something I need to sort out Kurt sorry. Will you do me a favor? Josh is talking to Remy, Just bampf down and tell him that Amara is looking for him."

"Ok." In another cloud of smoke Kurt disappeared and reappeared down below. Rowen heard the murmur of voices and returned to window in time to see her brother walk off. She grabbed a notebook of the desk behind her and wrote a quick note.

**You know where I am. We need to talk.**

Ripping the paper out she screwed it up and threw it out of the window.

Something hit the back of Remy's head. He turned around and saw the ball of paper. Picking it up he looked around. Rowen was still up by the window, No longer trying to hide the fact she was watching him. He looked at the note and smiled up. Throwing his sponge into the bucket he walked off.

There was a knock at Rowen's door. She stood up quickly and let Remy in before anyone would notice. He raised his hand to stoke her face, but Rowen flinched back.

"Don't touch me. Just tell me why."

"Ah don' know. Row ah swear. It's like I wasn' in control of what ah was doin'." A tear escaped from his eye. "Ah'm sorry." Rowen stared in to his aura. She could tell that Remy was desperately trying to remember that morning. He wasn't just pretending. Then Rowen realized that he was scared. He had no idea what had happened to him, and because of it he'd lost the one thing that he felt was truly important.

Rowen walked to the bed where Remy had sat and lifted his head to face her. She stared in to his eyes, as they searched her own. Tears were rolling silently down Remy's cheek. Closing her eyes Rowen leant in and pressed her mouth to Remy's. His hands went up around her waist. One grabbing her butt as the other slid up her back. He pulled her in to him as he laid back on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh was furious. He gone to found Amara just to discover that not only did she not want to talk to him, but also she had actually been discussing the idea of going out with Bobby. So he'd done the only sensible thing and left her in tears by dumping her. He tried to find Kurt for over an hour but he'd checked the most obvious (and a few not so obvious places) he came to the conclusion that Kurt had appropriately disappeared.

He decided to head up to his sister's room for someone to talk to. He stopped outside her room and smiled to himself at the sound of talking and laughing.

_It's good to hear her laugh like that again. She hasn't properly since what that bastard did to her._

"Hey Row. Can I come in?" Josh reached for the handle.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Remy kissed down Rowen's neck making her giggle. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, not wanting to let go.

"Merci Cherie, Best time ah has ever had. Now are you ok?"

"Yeah." Rowen smiled, trying to find the best words to describe what had just happened. "...It was nice."

Remy feigned hurt. "Dat's all ah get. Nice. Well next time ah'll just have to try harder."

"Rem. It was amazing. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you, Coming to talk. Not meaning those things you said to me."

"We didn' get much talkin' done. And as for dose thin's ah said, forget dem. Forget all 'bout dat day."

"Deal." Rowen stretched and rolled over. "We better get dressed and show our faces, or people may get suspicious."

"Let dem. Let dem find us. Dis place hasn' had much gossip in a while."

"If they find us the only thing people will talk about is Josh killing you." Rowen swung her legs over the bed and tried to find her clothes. She'd just stood up to do her trousers up when Remy pulled her back on to the bed and started talking French to her. Throwing Remy's own jeans at him Rowen laughed. "That better have been nice, now get up."

"Ah would never say anythin' bad about ma fille."

"Hey Row. Can I come in?" Josh's voice sounded from the outside of the room, the handle turned and the door started to open. Remy cursed in both English and French. While doing his jeans up as fast (and carefully as he could.) Rowen spun around just in time to see the disgusted look on Josh's face at the sight of her just in trousers and a bra alone with Remy who was also only half dressed.

"What have you done to her?"

"He hasn't done anything Josh. Nothing that I didn't want anyway."

Rowen leapt over her bed and stood in front of Remy to try and protect him from her brother.

"If you've laid one finger on her Cajun…"

"JOSH"

"Ah laid more den a finger on her boy."

"REMY."

"Rowen do you remember what he did to you?"

"Well you only remind me at least once a day so yeah. But I also remember how happy he makes me, and how much he cares."

"I care Rowen. Why do you think I'm against this?"

"Josh you try to protect me. You're only around when you think I need to be looked after, not when I just need to talk to some one, or to laugh…"

"I come talk to you all the time."

"Yeah, you talk to me. What about when I want to talk? If you really cared you'd let me be happy, not making me miserable by telling me how much of a creep he is."

"I was trying to make you feel better."

"I know, but it didn't because I knew it wasn't true. I love you Josh, You didn't just forget about me. You made an effort even around your friends, knowing what they thought. You weren't just my brother, you were my best friend."

"And now?"

"I don't need you around me all the time. You know this place has been good for me. And I'm glad you're hear with me, but I don't need a knight in shining armor, not like you're trying to be."

Josh looked at his sister, 2 months ago she wouldn't have been so outspoken for fear of loosing him. He cocked his head to one side and suddenly realized how much she had changed. She held her self higher with newfound confidence. Her body was no longer fragile and marred with bruises and cuts, It was well toned and tanned from her training sessions, Her eyes, once filled with sorrow, were glowed slightly due to the power she was harboring inside. His head went up to the man stood behind her. Remy's hand was gently resting on Rowen's shoulder as she leant back against him. Josh noticed the look in Remy's eyes. It was a mixture of caring and awe as he stared at the girl pressed up against him.

Josh's face cracked in to a smile. "Ok. I give in. On one condition."

"Name it mon ami."

"You never do anything like it again. Hurt her and you're dead."

"Ah wouldn' dream of hurtin' her. For one thin' you never noticed you're the only one who will willin'ly pair with her in trainin' de past month? Dere's a reason for dat. She's brutal when she's annoyed. Ow Cherie, dat wasn' nice." Remy rubbed his side where Rowen had hit him.

Josh laughed. "Yeah I noticed. I'll leave you to it then. And if you see Kurt tell him I'm looking for him."

"Erm bro that was my fault. I asked him to tell you to talk to Amara, Why what's happened?"

"We split up, No big was thinking about it any way, got my eyes set on a certain southerner."

Remy laughed. "No offence, but ah don' swin' dat way. Taken by this belle anyway." He gently squeezes rows shoulder who looked up and smiled at him.

"You know who I mean."

Rowen looked back to her brother. "Go for it. Just be careful, She's still not too used being able to touch again."

Josh nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Remy wrapped his arm around Rowen's waist and turned her to face him. She pressed her body up against his. She noticed the cheeky glint in his eye and looked down at the bulge sticking in her leg. "What again? You can't be serious, you're like an animal or something."

Remy laughed. "Only aroun' you cherie. You know how hard it's been to control my self dis long. No pun intended." Rowen's smiled and wrapped her legs around Remy's waist as he lifted her and carried her back to the bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Come on Logan. It's his 21st. You've got to let us do something."

"I can't even remember what it's like to be 21 sparks, so no. I don't"

"Please Logan. Pretty please."

"Get rid of the puppy dog eyes and I'll think about it."

Rowen smiled and stopped pulling a face. She'd spent the day trying to convince Logan to let Remy off his grounding for one night so they could celebrate his birthday, which was the following day and was currently knelt next to him on the sofa trying to get her own way.

"Thought about it. NO"

"Fine." Rowen returned to using the puppy dog eyes and pouted playfully. "Meanie."

"Rowen he is grounded. I'm not letting him off just because you made up. He hit another student unprovoked."

"I hit him first. That counts as him being provoked. And what about all the fights he gets in to with Josh. You don't ground them then."

"That's different."

"Why because their men?"

"Precisely."

"Double standards or what. Oh come on Logan. Please. We can all go out. You can supervise. Even choose where."

"Ok. I give in. I'll talk to Charles. See what he thinks." Logan stood up and walked out of the room.

Rogue looked up from where she had pretended to be reading. "Score."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Bowling."

"Logan You cannot be serious."

"He's loosing it in his old age."

"Sparks I'm warning you."

"Logan you've been warning me all night."

The students of the institute were sat around the table eating their evening meal when Logan had announced that he had made a decision about Remy's birthday, which had sent the room in to uproar.

"Yeah, well this is your last chance. We're going bowling if you like it or not. That way all of the students can join in."

Remy looked up from his plate. "Ah think dat it's a good idea."

Once again the noise level at the table rose. "LeBeau it's your 21st."

"Yeah your officially allowed to do all those things that you've been doing since you were 12."

"Yeah no more stealing alcohol from Logan's not so private store."

"Bobby. Ah will kill you. Somethin's are worth bein' grounded for life."

"That better had not be true gumbo or I will change my mind about what I'm going to say next. Ah also talked chuck in to allowing the older male students to join me at a club…" Rogue and Rowen started to shoot him evil looks, while jean opened her mouth to complain, but Logan got there first. "…With dates of course. And I can hear what you're saying to stripes Sparks. Last warning." Rowen pulled an innocent face and pretended that she hadn't been whispering to Rogue about the best way to get revenge. She gently squeezed Remy's leg under the table. The others knew that they were talking again, but only Rogue and Josh knew that they had got back together and how serious it had got. Glancing back over at rogue she noticed that her best friend wasn't looking too happy. Josh still hadn't admitted how he felt, so as far as she knew she wouldn't be invited.

"Hey Logan you realize that that was her second last warning."

"Hey Tabatha. Ever had a energy ball shoved down your throat?"

"Rowen, Watch it." Logan growled at her.

"Logan What do you mean by the older Students?"

"If you got to ask Popsicle then it aint you." Logan picked up his plate and walked in to the kitchen.

As soon as he walked out of the room all female attention turned to the only 2 single, or so they thought, male students left. Amara quickly let go of Bobby's hand and turned to Josh. "Hey you know that what I said last week I didn't mean don't you?"

Josh Laughed. "Don't kid you're self Amara. You wouldn't get anywhere near the door of a club. Hey Rogue. I was… err… Just wondering… I mean…" Josh was suddenly nervous.

Remy laughed at his friend's awkwardness. "He wants you to go with him."

Rogue smiled and looked at Josh's now pale face. "Sure Sugah."

Tabby turned to Remy, wanting to make it obvious as to make Rowen jealous. "How bout you? You've not said who you're taking yet."

"That's because ah don' need to Cherie. De lucky fille already knows who she is." He flashed her his charming smile and winked, Tabby smiled beck getting the wrong idea, then her face dropped as Remy leant down to kiss Rowen.

"Purleessseeee."

Rowen pulled away and joined in the laughing at Tabby's expense. She looked over and noticed that Kitty wasn't her normal smiling self, despite being leaned up against peter that was whispering quietly in her ear.

"What's up kit?"

"I'm like so not going to get in."

Rogue looked up from talking to Josh. "Sure you are Sugah."

"Yeah we never leave anyone behin'." Several of the younger children opened their mouths to dispute. "No one dat's been invited anyway."

Rowen jumped as a loud noise sounded behind her.

"KURT. NOT AT THE TABLE."

The Blue fuzzy elf next to her simply stuck his tongue out before having a brief whispered conversation with Remy, and porting back to his seat.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I cannot believe that blue fur ball." Rowen stormed back in to her room that for some reason had become party central to the girls going to the club later. The girl's dorms had become off limits to all boys, and they even had Rahne and Jamie (the only male allowed near) stood guarding each end.

Kurt's girlfriend Amanda looked up. It was her first visit to the institute and she was nervous. "Do you mean Kurt?"

Rogue laughed from her place by the dresser. "Nah Hank. Take it he said no."

Rowen flopped down on to the bed and perched her self up on her elbows before she started to mimic Hank's tone. "Now Limbo, Do you think that is a suitable idea? What would happen if you're powers played up, it would not be a very good image for the institute." She rubbed the back of her neck. "He said if it's hurting and annoying me so much then I should have another week in the lab. But no way am I missing tonight."

"Just, like ignore him. He's only sore because he can't come as well." Kitty appeared through the wall from her bedroom next door.

Amanda looked over at the girls. The whole conversation was confusing her. "Why can't Mr. McCoy just have one of those image things like Kurt does?"

"He won't wear one."

"Oh. Why do you need his permission to take you're necklace off?"

Rowen sighed and tilted her head back; She was so fed up of explaining to people. But half of the students never seemed to grasp the concept. "It stops me from turning in to a sparkler."

Amanda seemed rather taken aback by the abruptness. This was the first time that she had properly met Rowen, but Kurt had always told her how nice she was. Jean walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore her. She gets annoyed easily."

"Yeah, she's not got any all day." Rogue laughed again as Rowen shot her a dirty look.

Jean smiled "Rowen remember we're walking to the club tonight while Logan and Ororo drives everyone back. Make it rain and I'll tell Logan about Remy sneaking up here at night."

Rowen sat up suddenly. "You dare red."

Jean smiled and placed a black silk scarf on her stomach, "Oh I dare, Tie that over you're necklace."

Smiling back Rowen picked it up and put it over the now scruffy looking chocker around her neck. "Thanks."

Rogue put her lipstick down and turned to face the others. "Ah'm ready." Rowen looked her up and down whistling. "Josh is going to drop down dead." After spending most of the morning searching through Rogues wardrobe for something that didn't cover every inch of her body and finding nothing, they decided that shopping was the only option. In the end they, after much debating from all parties present, had found a low cut, clingy and partially see through black top, along with a burgundy leather skirt that stopped just short of her knees and a pair of knee high boots.

Rogue laughed, "So's Remy, and Josh probably if he see's his little sister like that."

"I'm an hour younger than him." Rowen was wearing a pair of black leather trousers, that looked great, but had taken 10 minutes to get in to, and caused so much noise as she had fallen over that Logan had come running, all of which meant that it would be impossible for her to go to the toilet all night, and a black velvet corset. The darkness of her clothes and make up making the vibrant colour of her hair and that surrounded her eyes stand out more than normal. Pulling on her new Rock stilettos, She stood up. "Me too."

They group of girls walked out of the room. Jamie ran up to them from the other end of the hall. "You look nice sparks, you all do."

"Thanks lil mate. And you did a great job guarding for us." Rowen gently squeezed his shoulders, over the last month he'd slowly gotten in to Logan's habit of calling her Sparks.

"That's ok. Remy and Josh tried to sneak up about 5 minutes ago, They offered to pay me double what you were to let them have a look."

Rogue laughed fell back to walk on Jamie's other side. "What you do Sugah?"

"Rahne saw them off."

They reached at the top of the stairs; at the noise all of the boys below stopped talking, and started open mouthed. Jubilee, Amara and Tabby stood next to the door, all-sulking still because they hadn't been picked. Rahne had admitted earlier that she was glad she wasn't going and Roberto had offered to take her to see a film when they had finished bowling, which is why she had been more than happy to be look out for them in return for being taken shopping for new clothes to wear, and help with make up.

There was a cloud of smoke next to Amanda as Kurt appeared and took her arm while Peter walked up the bottom few steps to meet Kitty. Rogue nudged Rowen's arm and pointed to where Josh and Remy were stood and they both laughed. "Close your mouths boys. The Goldfish look doesn't do much to for a girl. The boys walked forward to meet them. Remy wrapped his arms around Rowen. "Suppose dey'd notice if we were late to bowl."

"Don't think about it Cajun. It took me ages to get in to these trousers. I'm not coming out until the end of the night."

"Ah guess ah'll have to wait den." Rowen laughed and pulled out of Remy's arms. She took his hand and led him to the rest of the students walking out of the door.


End file.
